


Nothing as Daunting as...

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:38:59
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared learns as he grows and Jensen enters his life. A series or drabbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

DEDICATION: mordhena darkwynn, who is one of the coolest people I've ever had the luck to talk to. From rabid bunnies to bad singing to oozing happiness... She listened to it all, lol. I thought it only fair.

 

\-----

 

There's nothing as daunting as waiting on a script.

 

\-----

 

Jared was waiting for some script, something about brothers and demons. Sounded cool, and he liked the idea of only two regulars with some ego behind one and angst behind the other. 

 

Plus, he really liked the idea of playing someone his own age with a friggin' brain stem.

 

\-----

 

There's nothing as daunting as waiting on a call back.

 

\-----

 

Jared just finished reading for Eric Kripke, and it seemed like they liked him. Of course, he'd heard rumors that someone -someone with more experience in the sci-fi genre had also been reading for Sam... And then asked to read for Dean instead because of him.

 

Hell of a way to start a working relationship.

 

\-----

 

There's nothing as daunting as getting a part.

 

\-----

 

If Jared thought reading for a part was bad, getting it was worse. When you're reading for a part, all you can think about is the excitement, about the fact that you might have a job soon.

 

After you get it? All you can think about is the work, the long hours and the fact that you are going to meet a bunch of strangers and you were going to be spending more time with them than you ever did with anyone ever. Even more, he thought, than you did with your family.

 

\-----

 

There's nothing as daunting as meeting your co-star.

 

\-----

 

Because the first time you seem him, it's like a staring match and it's all you can do not to fall on your knees and promise to be his bitch if it means you'll get along.

 

But then he laughs and every thing's okay.

 

\-----

 

There's nothing as daunting as developing a crush on your co-star.

 

\-----

 

Jared knew this because he had. He and Jensen got along instantly, which was more than he had dared hope for... But then they started hanging out more and more and one thing led to another... Next thing he knew he was blushing like a fool when Jen smiled at him, or stuttering when asked a direct question about him.

 

\-----

 

There's nothing as daunting as sleeping with your co-star.

 

\-----

 

Actually, it wasn't so much having sex so much as waiting for him to kick you out afterwards.

 

\-----

 

There's nothing as daunting as falling in love with your co-star.

 

\-----

 

Jared knew this, because it had happened to him. The second Jensen didn't kick him out after they slept together. The second Jensen told him to turn out the light and wrapped an arm around his shoulder murmuring random words as they fell asleep.

 

\-----

 

There's nothing as daunting as love.

 

\-----

 

That was pretty straight foreword. Jared remembered the look on Jen's face when he showed up with Sandy. Jensen pulled him into the bathroom and told him that if he cared at all, Sandy wouldn't be around anymore.

 

Sandy got a ride home from a friend. 

 

Jensen and Jared left early, and woke up late.

 

\-----

 

Love is the best thing ever.


End file.
